Double Digit Countdown A Castlex Beckett Fanfic!
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: The sequel to Till Death Do You Part set 10 years into the future. Rick and Kate have had a child of their own, and she is about to turn 10. But then she gets kidnapped. Will it be too much for Kate? Rated T for language and sexual reference.


**Hey Everyone! I'm glad you all liked my one shot, 'Till DEATH do you part. Now here is the sequel to it, another CXB one shot, as well as some Alexis X Owen near the end. This takes place about 9-10 years after the failed wedding. For those of you wondering, yes, they are legally wed. After they closed the case in the first story, they went ahead and saw the minister to sign a certificate. Now it's 10 years later, and they have a child of their own. Rated T for language and minor sexual reference. ENJOY!**

_**I'd like to thank all of the people who helped me make this the best story it can be, all the reviewers of **__Till Death Do You Part, __**DefyGravity-Liveforart. I'd also like to thank Shadowhunter536 for reading it over ahead of time! I really appreciate it.**_

**Double Digit Countdown**

**A Castle X Beckett (Mrs. Castle) Fanfic! **

**By Gena Adler**

The doorbell of the apartment rang that evening, followed by several rhythmic taps on the door. It was all too familiar to the overly energetic nine-year- old who came zooming down the spiral staircase.

"LEXIE!" the little girl cried excitedly.

Her short, tomboyish brunette hair flew behind her as reached the bottom of the staircase, but she accidently slid past the front door, crashing into the couch. Richard Castle came out of his office and said,

"Emma, quiet down please." Emma only ignored her father, sticking her tongue out as soon as he had his back turned, and then she got up from the couch, rushing back over to the door and unlocking it. There stood a tall, short haired redhead in a white blouse and brown pencil skirt, and an even taller medium length brunette haired boy wearing a black suit. Emma immediately recognized as her half-sister Alexis and her boyfriend Owen. She clutched her half-sister in a huge hug.

"Lexie! You're here!" she cried. Alexis returned the hug as Rick came out of his office once more; his arms open wide to Alexis. Alexis made her way over to Rick, filling his open arms.

"Hey dad," she said. Rick walked over to shake Owen's hand, and then he kneeled down next to Emma.

"Emma, when I told you to be quiet, I meant it…" he said, quietly, yet in a tone that suggested scolding.

"Rick, come on, she's happy to see her sister, cut her some slack," Kate Castle's voice rang out. Rick turned his body towards his wife, she had her arms crossed, and her medium brunette hair was in a ponytail at her neck. When this was the case, she meant whatever she said.

"I wonder where she gets it from," Rick said, standing up straight.

"Not from me I guarantee that," Kate said. Rick rolled is eyes and walked past Kate, and into the kitchen.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Emma said. Alexis walked over and hugged Kate, while Owen grabbed the two rolling suitcases from the hallway and brought them inside, closing the door behind him.

"I assume my dad has been good while I was in Howell?" Alexis asked, breaking off from the hug.

"Don't worry I've kept him straight." Kate said. Alexis laughed.

"Just because I left the conversation, doesn't mean I can't hear you," Rick called from the kitchen.

"I know that Rick!" Kate called back. Emma grabbed Alexis' hand.

"Come on! Let's go play!" she said. Owen gave a nod to Alexis. Who in turn let the nine-year-old drag her upstairs to the bedroom.

Kate turned and walked over to the kitchen where Rick was very intently slicing veggies.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Stew, I know it's Alexis' favorite," Rick replied, taking a carrot from the plastic bag next to him. Owen shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the kitchen as well.

"So, you cook around here then huh Mr. Castle?" he asked.

"I'm trying to end the take out addiction that has taken over this household."

"It's a very rare occasion when RICK tells the truth around here, but it is true, I get a lot of take out…" Kate said, flushing a light pink from embarrassment. Owen laughed.

"Don't worry, I know the feeling, Alexis pulls that one on me all the time," Owen said, taking a carrot slice from the cutting board and popping it into his mouth.

"Wait like everyone else young man," Rick said sternly, waving the carving knife he was using at Owen. Everyone, even Kate laughed at this moment, while Rick went back to slicing carrots.

*********

"Ok," Emma said, "So I get to be Princess Misty! And you get to be Princess Isabelle!" Alexis took the doll from her little sister, attempting to comb out the frazzled hair, and straighten the wrinkled lavender gown. While Emma, had a well taken care of doll, with straight, combed, blonde hair, and a sky blue dress.

"I may be 27, but this will never get old," Alexis said. Emma smiled.

"And, since you were last here, I got a new house for them!" She got up and went into the closet. Alexis watched as Emma pulled out an absolutely gigantic Barbie castle. "I call it, the Castle Castle!" Alexis laughed.

"Again, this will never get old," she said, walking over to the large house and sitting down next to Emma.

"Oh my," Emma said in a mocking English accent. "I do believe I can not find my purse, Princess Isabelle? Have you seen it?" Alexis placed her Barbie in the large house.

"No, I don't believe I have," she said in a just as mocking English accent. "I am very sorry Princess Misty."

A rap on the door made both girls turn.

"Um, I was coming up to say dinner's ready," Owen said slowing down with each word, obviously surprised at his girlfriend's actions.

"Right, come on Emma, we can return to Princesses of Castle Castle after dinner," Emma set her doll down.

"Ok…" she sighed in a disappointed tone.

***************

Alexis, Owen, and Emma all tromped down the stairs, and almost immediately, the scent of stew filled their nostrils.

"I hope that's stew I smell," Alexis said, walking into the kitchen, where Kate was setting out bowls.

"My daughter, you have always had the best nose for foods you find delicious," Rick said in a poetic tone. "So what were you girls doing up there? Playing princesses or something?"

"Princesses," Alexis responded, sitting down on one of the stools. Rick pulled the large pot off the burner.

"We were having so much fun! Then Owen came and ruined it…" Emma sighed, climbing onto a stool herself.

"I didn't ruin it Emma, your dad did, he told me to come get you guys," Owen defended, letting Rick put stew in his bowl.

"You guys can play after dinner," Kate said.

"But mom! My bedtime is after dinner…" Emma complained.

"Responsibility… that I know she got from me," Castle boasted.

"Live with your illusions sweetheart," Kate said. "I can make an exception, just this once; you can stay up till 9:00."

"Really?" Emma said in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, you really can, but I will be checking on you at 8:50, at least be in your pajamas," Kate said.

"Thanks mommy!" Emma cried, grabbing Kate in a hug. Rick smiled and put stew into Kate's bowl.

"You know Emma, I believe that your sister is here for a reason," he said.

"Really? Why is she here? I thought it was just a visit," Emma asked.

"Someone in this room turns 10 in a few days," Rick said. Emma's eyes widened.

"But dad, my birthday isn't till Sunday," Emma said. Rick shrugged.

"We wanted to come early," Alexis said. "And, we brought you something." Emma's already widened eyes brightened up as Alexis went to her suitcase and pulled out a beautifully wrapped gift.

"Happy birthday kiddo," Alexis said, handing the gift to Emma.

"Mom? Can I open it now?" Emma asked in her best "good girl" voice.

"I suppose so," Kate said. "You know Lex, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, my little sister just hit double digits," Alexis replied. Emma tore the pink bow off the top of the gift, and tore off the wrapping paper. A large smile inched its way across her face as she revealed a new Barbie doll. But this Barbie doll was special, it looked EXACTLY like her, the tomboyish hair, the brown eyes, the medium height, the only difference was the color of the jacket the doll had on; it looked more like Rick's brown coat, than Emma's matching blue one.

"Wow Alexis! I love it! How did you get this?"

"Owen works for Mattel; he had it specially made," Alexis said.

"Alexis, shut up," Owen whined. Emma grabbed Owen in a huge hug.

"Thanks Owen! You are a great big brother!"

"You're welcome kiddo," Owen said quietly, a little embarrassed that Emma called him her "big brother". Everyone sat back down and continued eating, Emma still admiring her look-alike Barbie doll.

"Hey Emma," she said. Emma looked up at Alexis. "Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" Emma nodded quickly.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" she said happily.

"You should come too Kate, girls day out, dad could take Owen to a game or something." Kate set down her spoon.

"I would love to, but I have to go to the precinct," Kate said. "Sorry Em."

"Come on Kate, spend some time with us, I'm sure the others can handle whatever it is!" Alexis said.

"Well," Kate began. "I guess we can go in the afternoon." Emma sighed.

"Oh, ok, I was hoping to spend the entire day with you mommy."

"Well, I DO have some vacation days stocked up, I suppose Captain Montgomery won't mind." Emma brightened up again.

"All day?" she asked.

"All day, just you, me, and Alexis," Kate said, ruffling Emma's hair.

"I almost forgot," Alexis began. "There is one more thing that I need to tell you." Everyone turned.

"And that is?" Rick asked.

"Owen asked me to marry him," Alexis said. Rick turned towards Owen, but didn't say a word.

"Congrats Lex!" Kate said happily.

"So Owen will really be my big brother?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Really, really," Alexis said. Emma cheered.

"This is the best early birthday ever!" she said.

*********

The next morning, Emma woke up super early. Her mom had never taken her shopping before, and this was definitely an exciting moment. She stared at her clock, 5:00… maybe a little early; the mall didn't open for another, four hours… Emma climbed out of bed.

"Maybe mommy will take me to the precinct…" Emma said to herself.

Across the hall, Emma noticed her parent's bedroom light was on. She made her way out the door and across the hall. She opened the door a crack, and saw her dad was still asleep, but her mother was pulling on a turtleneck.

"Good morning Mommy," Emma said.

"Emma, why are you up so early?" Kate asked, watching as Emma came into the room, shutting the door behind herself.

"A little excited," Emma said. "Mom? Can I come to work with you until the mall opens?"

"Work?" Kate said, flabbergasted. "Who said I was going to work?"

"Why else would you be up before dad? Why else would you be wearing your favorite leather jacket?" Emma asked.

"Caught in the act," Kate moaned. "Alright, you can come, we'll meet Alexis at the mall later.

"Yay!" Emma said. I'll go get dressed!" Rick rolled over.

"So you ARE going to the precinct?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"I have to, we need to close up the Opinski case," Kate said. Rick yawned.

"Whatever" he said with a yawn, rolling back over. Soon enough, snoring was coming from Rick's side of the bed. Emma came back into the bedroom wearing a purple turtle neck, blue scarf, brown leather jacket, and black jeans.

"I'm ready," she said happily. Kate stared at her daughter.

"Why did I ever buy matching outfits for you?"

*********

Kate exited the elevator; purse slung over one arm, coffee in one hand, Emma's hand in the other.

"Good morning guys," Kate said, approaching Ryan's desk where both detectives were intently staring at something on the screen. "Ryan! Esposito!" she called again.

"Oh, good morning boss," Ryan said, quickly minimizing whatever was on the screen. "I didn't know it was bring your child to the precinct day." Esposito laughed at his friend's joke.

"It isn't, I brought her because we are going birthday shopping later," Kate said, setting down her coffee and taking Emma's coat, as well as her own.

"Whoa! Didn't know you guys liked to match either," Esposito joked.

"Would you shut up?" Kate said, looking for something to throw at her oh- so-immature friends. "Emma, go hang out in the break room, here is something to do," she said, handing Emma a few dolls and a book.

"Ok mommy," Emma said, sticking her tongue at Ryan and Esposito.

"EMMA!" Kate said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma said in a whining tone, walking down the hall and entering the break room.

"So, what do we have?" Kate asked, making her way towards Ryan and Esposito.

"Well, it turns out that the vic's husband, Ross, talked to her 3 hours before she died. He claims to have been at a baseball game shortly after, but when I checked with his friend who was actually there, he told me that Ross cancelled, said he had a change in plans," Ryan said.

"Bring him in," Kate said. Ryan picked up the phone.

*********

"Mom?" Kate asked, setting her dolls down when Kate walked in check on her.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do those detectives out there have families?"

"Of course they do sweetie," Kate replied.

"No, I mean, wives and kids," she said.

"Ryan does, he is married, and I'm pretty sure his wife is going to have a baby, Esposito has a girlfriend," Kate replied.

"Oh," Emma said, picking up her dolls again.

"Why do you ask?" Kate said.

"Well, they like to pick on me for dressing like you," Emma said.

"Em?"

"Yeah mommy?"

"They are just immature," Kate said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Stay here ok?"

"Alright…" Emma sighed, watching her mother leave.

*********

"Hey kiddo. Ready to go shopping?" Alexis's voice rang out about 3 hours later.

"Finally! Where's mom?" Emma asked.

"I'm right here," Kate said, appearing in the doorway. "Come on; let's hit the road before all the good spots are taken." Emma jumped off of the chair and took Alexis's hand. They began to walk out, catching the eyes of Ryan and Esposito.

"Lexie?"

"Yes?" Alexis asked.

"Why are the immature detectives staring at us?"

"First off, they are jealous that mom is taking you shopping, and second, who told you they were immature?"

"Mom," Emma responded simply.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Ryan looked back at his computer screen.

_I don't think I'm THAT immature… _he thought to himself.

*************

He pulled down his binoculars and stared at the three women made their way into the mall.

"It's only a matter of time now," he muttered to himself. "It's only a matter of time…"

*********

"Alright sweetie, you can go to any store, and get any 2 items you wish," Kate said, as they walked into the doors of Manhattan Mall.

"Can we go to Toy's-R-Us?" Emma asked.

"If we can find it in this gigantic place," Kate mumbled, looking around at the many stores.

"I think I just found it," Emma said, pointing to a huge sign. Kate rolled her eyes, and then she let Emma's hand go. Emma began to run towards the toy store.

"Emma!" she called out. Emma turned and made her way back to her mother.

"Yes mommy?"

"I am trusting, that you and Alexis will stay together; but just in case, here is a walkie talkie, ring in if you have ANY trouble, or you are done shopping, ok?" Kate asked, handing Emma the talkie. Emma hooked it onto her coat.

"Yes mommy!" she said happily.

"Actually, I was hoping to go to Afaze next door and meet you guys in a few," Alexis said.

"Alright then, come on Emma, I'll take you in and let you run loose," Kate said. Emma rejoined her hand with Kate's and used her other to wave to Alexis, who was heading into the store one down.

"Alright Emma, go ahead, I will be up here by the registers, call me when you are finished, ok?" Emma nodded and ran off; Kate rested her hands on one of the counters.

An hour passed. No sign of Emma, not even a call. Kate took out her walkie-talkie and pushed the button.

"Emma? Come in Emma?" she said into it. No response. "EMMA?" Kate said, a little louder. Nothing but static. "Emma Castle? Are you there?" Kate called into the walkie-talkie. Alexis approached Kate.

"What's wrong Kate?" she asked.

"Emma isn't answering…" Kate said quietly. Alexis's eyes grew large.

"I'll go to the customer service counter, have them make an announcement, you stay here," and with that, she was gone. Kate slid down the side of the counter, legs against her chest, sweat beads running down her face. _What is Rick going to say when I tell him that Emma is missing? _She thought to herself. Suddenly, the cheerful music that was playing stopped, and a PA announcement came on.

"EMMA CASTLE, EMMA CASTLE, IF YOU ARE ANYWHERE IN THE MALL PLEASE REPORT TO THE CUSTOMER SERVICE COUNTER, YOUR SISTER AND MOTHER ARE LOOKING FOR YOU! EMMA CASTLE!" Kate set her head on top of her knees, staring hopefully at the walkie-talkie. All she heard was static, and then she heard something.

_"STOP IT! STOP IT!" _she heard Emma's voice cry faintly,_ "MY MOM IS A COP! SHE'LL SHOOT YOU!"_ Kate quickly pushed the button.

"Emma? Emma?" she said into it.

_"Mom? Mom! Help me I…" _and then static again… whoever had Emma, had destroyed any contact that she had left.

*********

"Don't blame yourself Kate, we'll find her!" Alexis said.

"I can blame myself, this isn't happening! I have no idea where the call came from, and whoever has her destroyed the only way of tracking her!" Kate said.

"KATE!" Alexis said. "It's ok! Let's call the precinct; we are going to find her." Kate nodded and pulled out her phone, dialing 911.

"Hi, this is Detective Kate Castle, 12th precinct; can you connect me to Captain Montgomery please? Thanks," Kate said.

"_Hello?" _came the voice on the other end.

"Sir? We have a bit of an issue…"

"_Kate? Well, what seems to be the problem?" _he asked.

"Emma is missing… I sent her off to get a present for her birthday, and an hour later she hadn't made contact, so I called, all I got was static… we made an announcement at the mall, and I received a call, but she was screaming at someone, then more static," Kate said, trying to keep her tears back.

"_Kate, I know that you know as well as anybody here, that someone has to be missing for more than 48 hours before we file them missing, you included!" _

"Sir, she has been KIDNAPPED; all forms of finding her have been shut down, and sir, what will Rick think?" Kate said.

"_You make a point, alright, come down to the precinct, we'll get started," _Montgomery said.

"Thank you sir," Kate said, hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Alexis asked.

"They are going to investigate," Kate said in a relieved tone.

"Come on, we need to get down there!" Alexis said.

***********

Alexis dropped Kate at the precinct, and then drove off. She got out of the elevator to find everyone already working hard. She set her purse down on her desk and Ryan looked up.

"Ap, ap, ap, what do you think you're doing?" Ryan asked, pushing Kate back.

"Helping you find MY daughter," Kate said.

"Montgomery didn't tell you?" Ryan asked. Kate shook her head, no.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Esposito said.

"Sir? May I talk to you for a moment?" Kate asked.

"For only a minute, I have appointments," Montgomery said.

"Ryan and Esposito aren't letting me help with the investigation, they said talk to you," Kate said.

"I can't have you on the case Detective, this is way too emotional for you, and in this situation, you are a victim, not an officer, I want you to help in whatever way they tell you to, I want you to give them all of your evidence, and Emma will be home safe and sound before you know it!" Montgomery said.

"But sir! She's my daughter! I deserve to work on this case!"

"Now Kate listen; the son-of-a-bitch who took her had a reason. He's trying to get to you and Castle and I don't want to risk losing either of you!" he said. "Now go home, we'll call with updates." Kate didn't respond she only shook her head, then she stormed out of the office, slammed the walkie-talkie down on Ryan's desk, and made her way over to the elevator, and violently pushed the down button, she wasn't going to let this get to her, but it seemed to be too late as it was.

*********

"Hey Kate, you're…" Alexis began, watching as Kate ran past the guestroom crying. The door slammed shut, then a click. She had locked the door. Alexis got up and went over to the bedroom door. She heard sobbing. "Kate?" she asked quietly. "Kate are you all right?"

"No…" Kate sobbed from the other side of the door.

"Kate, please unlock the door," Alexis said.

"No…" Kate said.

"Please?"

"NO!" Kate said, now screaming.

Next thing she knew, Alexis was leaning on the door knob. "How did you?"

"Dad gave me a key," Alexis said. "Now, tell me why you're upset!" Alexis said, a little more sternly.

"Montgomery took me off the case before it even began… Ryan and Esposito are working with it… and I can't help but blame myself for all of this! I should have been more watchful, I just wanted to give her some freedom, and now...she's gone..." Kate sighed. Alexis climbed up onto the bed next to Kate and put her arms around her distraught stepmother.

"It's gonna be ok, they'll find her," Alexis said. Kate began bawling into Alexis' shoulder. "You know, I remember when you discovered you were having Emma," she said. Kate pulled away from Alexis and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh god, don't remind me of that," Kate said, laughing through her tears.

**HOORAY FOR FLASHBACKS! **

_**Rick yawned and opened his eyes; Kate was in his arms, still asleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and then she moved closer and kissed him gently.**_

_**"Mmm, good morning to you too Katie," Rick said happily, yet quietly.**_

_**"Is it morning already?" Kate moaned with a giggle.**_

_**"Sadly," Rick said. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around his wife.**_

"_**Great… I feel like crap, and I have to go to work…" Kate moaned. **_

_** "I'm sure you'll be ok," Rick sighed.**_

_** "Yeah, tell that to my… oh!" Kate began, finishing her sentence by jolting out of bed and into the bathroom and slamming the door. Rick, confused, got up himself, and rapped lightly on the door. **_

_** "Kate? Are you alright?" he asked. His response was nothing but a vomiting sound from inside the bathroom. "Kate?" **_

_** "I'm fine," she said, swinging the door open. Rick didn't believe this. She was green in the face. Then she slammed the door again. **_

_** "Kate, I know you'll probably shoot me if I say this, but I think you should stay home," Rick said, wincing. **_

_** "I'm a cop Rick; I can't just take the day off if I don't feel good!" Kate called from inside the bathroom. **_

_** "Well I'm making it an order, you are staying home, and I'm cancelling the book signing to stay here with you," Rick said. "Or I could call Captain Montgomery and tell HIM to make you stay home." The door swung open, startling Rick slightly. **_

_** "You do that, and I will use the gun I keep in the nightstand… or, maybe there will be no shower sex for a while," Kate said, this time closing the door a little less aggressively. Rick's eyes widened. No shower sex? God, he'd rather be shot. **_

_** "I don't care…" Rick said a hint of fear in his voice as he tried to remain calm. **_

_** "Are you sure about that Ricky?" Kate said in a seductive tone, once again from inside the bathroom. The door swung open to reveal her in only a towel. "You know better than anybody that I give mean shower sex." Her voice condensed into a seductive whisper. A bead of sweat appeared just above Rick's brow. **_

_** "I'm still calling…" he mumbled. **_

_** "Are you sure about that?" Kate asked. Rick shook off his nervousness. **_

_** "Fine, you can go to work, but I'm coming with you." Rick began dialing his phone. Kate's eyes widened. "And for the record, I'm calling Paula, not Montgomery." Kate rolled her eyes and closed the door for the fourth and final time. **_

_**************_

_** "Morning gentlemen," Kate said, walking out of the elevator and setting her purse on the desk. Ryan and Esposito looked up from the computer. **_

_** "Whoa, Kate, you don't look so good, are you ok?" Ryan asked. **_

_** "No, she isn't," Rick's voice rang out. **_

_** "Hey, Big Rick has returned!" Esposito said happily, giving Rick a fist pound. **_

_** "See sweetie? He calls me Big Rick." **_

_** "What brings you back to the 12**__**th**__**?" Ryan asked. **_

_** "Kate insisted on coming to work, so I decided to skip book signing and keep an eye on her today." Kate rolled her eyes. **_

_** "Good for you man, to tell you the truth, I think it's a good plan, she was vomiting yesterday," Ryan said. **_

_** "You were huh?" Rick asked. All three men looked at Kate. Kate mumbled something, embarrassed that the jig was up. Rick grabbed her wrist. **_

_** "That's it, I'm taking you home," he said. Kate pulled from his grasp. **_

_** "No, I'm staying, I'll be fine later," she said. **_

_** "Well at least go see Lanie," Rick said. Kate raised her eyebrow. "I'm only doing this because I'm worried about you, please? I just need to know that you are alright." **_

_** "Fine, I'll go see Lanie if that floats your boat," Kate said, picking up her purse and walking towards the elevator. "But you can forget about SS for a while." Rick's eyes widened. **_

_** "What about?" he called out. **_

_** "None of that either!" Kate called back, disappearing into the elevator. **_

_** "SS?" Ryan asked. **_

_** "Shower sex," Esposito explained. **_

_** "Dude! You actually do that?" Ryan asked. **_

_** "It's better than sex in a coffin," Rick said, gaining an approving laugh from Javier. **_

_** "Oh, let THAT live forever," Ryan said. **_

_*************_

_** Kate entered the morgue, the smell of autopsy fluids and dead bodies reached her nostrils the moment she entered the building, this normally wouldn't bother her, but on this particular morning, she felt sick to her stomach. Her instincts took over and she bolted towards the bathroom, almost spilling her guts before she had the chance to even lock the stall door. She walked out and saw Lanie standing by the door, arms crossed. **_

_** "Hi," Kate said nervously. **_

_** "Hi," Lanie replied in a hesitant tone. "Are you alright?" she asked. **_

_** "Yeah, I'm here on orders from Rick," Kate said, embarrassed to tell her best friend that RICK of all people had sent her here. **_

_** "Castle?"'**_

_** "Who else?" Kate asked. **_

_** "Just checking, is this an involuntary visit?" **_

_** "Unfortunately," Kate sighed. **_

_** "And he isn't here with you?" Lanie asked. **_

_** "He's at the precinct, catching up with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," Kate said. **_

_** "Come on sweetie, I'll get you taken care of," Lanie said, leading Kate down the hall. **_

_** "So, what seems to be bugging you?" Lanie asked. **_

_** "Lanie come on, be a little looser, I'm your best friend," Kate said, laughing. **_

_** "Very well, so, everything going ok?" Lanie asked. **_

_** "Just not feeling good," Kate said. **_

_** "Like?" **_

_** "Vomiting, mood swings, weird cravings," Kate began. She slowed down, her eyes widened. "Oh god… I'm describing…" **_

_** "Tell me Katie, is your period late?" Kate nodded slowly. Lanie put an arm around Kate. **_

_** "Lanie, I can't be pregnant… we always… oh my god no…" Kate said. **_

_** "Sweetie… I know this is a shock and all, and the LAST thing you probably want to do is take a pregnancy test, but," Lanie began, taking out a flat white box. "I'm gonna have to ask you to do it, it might be a false alarm," Lanie said.**_

_** "Yeah, I'm praying that it is…" Kate sighed, taking the box from Lanie and making her way into the small bathroom. **_

_*************_

_** "I hope Kate will be ok," Rick sighed, lounging back in Kate's chair and rubbing his temples. **_

_** "She's gonna be fine bro, don't worry about it!" Esposito said. **_

_** "Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Ryan asked. **_

_*************_

_** "NO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Kate screamed from inside the bathroom.**_

_** "Kate?" Lanie asked. The door opened slowly, the light shut off. "What's the result?" Kate shook her head and handed Lanie the test. "Is that a no?" Lanie asked, staring down at the test. **_

_** "It's a yes Lanie, I'm pregnant! What am I going to tell Rick?" she asked. **_

_** "Tell him the truth, you can't do much else," Lanie said. **_

_** "We never intended this, one time! One freaking time without protection! And now I'm knocked up…" Kate sighed. **_

_** "Katie, it isn't the end of the world," Lanie said. **_

_** "To me it is." **_

_** "I'm sure having a child around won't be so bad," Lanie reassured. **_

_** "But I have to RAISE this one," Kate sighed. "Alexis was different, when I married Rick, she was already driving!" **_

_** "I can help you," Lanie said. "Girl, you need to stop giving excuses, and look at the bright side." **_

_** "What bright side?" Kate asked. **_

_** "Good point," Lanie sighed.**_

_** "I can't tell Rick… I just can't," Kate said sadly. **_

_** "Sweetie, I'm telling you this as a friend. And believe me, if you don't tell him, it'll drive a wedge between you two."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Men tend to think their wives don't trust them, or love them anymore when they don't tell him such big news, good or bad," Lanie said. "Don't keep it in for long, ok?"**_

"_**Thanks for scaring me with worst case scenarios Lanie," Kate said. **_

"_**No problem, come on, let me take you back to the precinct." **_

_*************_

_** Lanie pulled up in front of the precinct, Kate didn't get out immediately, she just sat there in a daze. **_

_** "I want you to tell him Katie," Lanie said. Kate turned to her best friend. **_

_** "I promise I will," she said, opening the door and stepping out. Lanie drove away. Kate took a breath, and then she made her way into the precinct doors. **_

_************_

_** "I wonder why Kate isn't answering her phone," Rick said, staring at his iPhone, waiting for some sign of contact from his wife. **_

_** "She's probably at lunch with Lanie," Ryan said, tossing a koosh ball to Esposito. **_

_** "You guys are acting way too much like Roach," Rick said, reaching out his arm to catch the koosh ball from Esposito. **_

_** "We liked the whole koosh ball thing, so we decided to try it," Ryan said, receiving the koosh ball from Rick. **_

_** "And it's a good relaxation thing," Esposito said. **_

_** "You make a point," Rick said. **_

_** "When is the next Nikki Heat anyways?" Ryan asked. **_

_** "Sometime next month," Rick began, once again receiving the koosh ball. "I am stuck at the ending." **_

_** "Well maybe we can help," Esposito said. **_

_** "Alright, what do you think should happen?" Rick asked. **_

_** "The butler," Ryan said. **_

_** "You guys are too weird," Rick said. **_

_** "I seem to recall, that when writers are out of ideas, the butler is always the best choice," Esposito said. **_

_** "You make a point, but in Summer Heat, there are no butlers, just skanky gunmen, and secretive supers." **_

_** "Supers?" **_

_** "The bosses of apartment buildings and hotels," Rick said. **_

_** "Oh, not superheroes," Ryan said. **_

_** "This is crime fiction, not hero fiction," Rick said, tossing the koosh ball. **_

_** "Right, since when is there a difference?" Ryan laughed. **_

_** "Point made, now shut up," Rick said. **_

_**The elevator doors opened and Kate stepped out, interfering a pass between Ryan and Esposito. **_

_** "Working hard I see," she said. **_

_** "As hard as worker bees," Esposito said, making a buzzing noise. **_

_** "Nice joke," Kate said sarcastically, dropping the koosh ball into her purse. "And next time, ASK before you go into my desk." Then she made her way into the break room. Ryan leaned back in his chair. **_

_** "Fun sucker," he mumbled. **_

_*************_

_** Kate turned on the espresso machine and waited for it to warm up. Rick came in and wrapped his arms around her. **_

_** "Missed you," he whispered. **_

_** "I was gone for half an hour," Kate replied. **_

_** "I still missed you," he mumbled, kissing her neck. **_

_** "Rick, please, we are at the precinct," Kate said. **_

_** "I know that," Rick said. Kate turned around in his arms. **_

_** "If I kiss you, will you minimize the PDA around Ryan and Esposito?" **_

_** "I make no promises," Rick mumbled. Kate kissed him gently. **_

_** "How bout now?" **_

_** "Still no promises, but I can hold off I suppose…" Rick said, letting go of Kate. "By the way, what did Lanie say? Everything alright?" **_

_** "Everything is fine," Kate began, taking her favorite cup from the espresso machine. "Can we talk about it more at dinner, tonight maybe?" Kate asked. **_

_** "Not tonight, it's Alexis' turn to cook, how about tomorrow?" Rick asked. **_

_** "Alright, tomorrow night sounds just fine," Kate said. "Thanks." **_

_** "No problem," Rick said, letting Kate walk away. As soon as she was out of hearing range, he leaned against the counter. This can't be good… he thought to himself. **_

_************_

_** "Ok Kate, we want to know everything," Ryan said. **_

_** "What is there to know?" Kate asked, looking up from her computer screen. **_

_** "Don't play dumb, we know you are hiding something from him," Esposito said. **_

_** "From who?" Kate asked. **_

_** "From hubby," Ryan said. "What did Lanie say?" **_

_** "It's just a bug, it'll blow over soon," Kate said. **_

_** "You aren't knocked up are you?" Ryan asked. Kate looked up, then looked for any sign of eavesdroppers who might tell Rick before she was ready to do so herself. **_

_** "Ok you insects, who told you?" Kate asked in a hiss. **_

_** "No one told us," Ryan said. "We guessed." **_

_** "You can't tell Rick, I'm telling him tomorrow," Kate said. **_

_** "Fine, but if you don't tell him tomorrow, we will," Ryan threatened. **_

_** "I'm telling him at dinner," Kate said. "So keep the threats to yourself." Ryan rolled his eyes. **_

_** "Whatever," he muttered. **_

_*************_

"_**We're home!" Kate called out, opening the apartment door. **_

"_**Kate! You're ok!" Alexis said, grabbing her stepmother in a hug.**_

"_**I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" **_

"_**Dad said you were sick! Paula dropped by, had a caterwaul because dad cancelled. **_

"_**I'm glad that she didn't trash the place," Rick said, kissing his daughter's forehead. **_

"_**She was close to it," Alexis said, making her way into the kitchen. **_

"_**So what's for dinner?" Rick asked, rubbing his hands together. **_

"_**It's a surprise," Alexis said, pushing her father from the kitchen. "Go write or something. Besides, isn't your book deadline next week?" **_

"_**Right, I must get on that," Rick said, going into his office. Kate waited until Rick was out of earshot, then she went over to Alexis. **_

_** "Alexis, can I tell you something?" she asked. **_

_** "Yeah, of course, what's up?" **_

_** "You need to PROMISE not to tell your dad," Kate said. **_

_** "My lips are sealed, now what is it?" **_

_** "I'm pregnant Alexis," Kate said. Alexis nearly dropped the wooden spoon she was cooking with. **_

_** "You're what?" she said in a surprised whisper.**_

_** "I'm…" **_

_** "No, no, I heard you the first time," Alexis said. "When did you find out?" **_

_** "This morning… your dad made me go see Lanie," Kate sighed. **_

_** "That is great news!" Alexis said. "When are you telling dad?" **_

_** "Tomorrow at dinner, please keep quiet?" **_

_** "I promise," Alexis said. **_

_** "Thanks Lex," Kate said. Alexis turned off the burner. **_

_** "No problem, now let's eat," Alexis said with a smile. "DAD! DINNER IS READY!" she called, setting out three plates. Rick came running into the kitchen. **_

_** "Ohoo, I smell something delicious!" he said happily. Everyone laughed but Kate couldn't help but be nervous, because there were more than three at that table, and only she and Alexis knew so.**_

_*********** **_

_** The next evening,**____**Kate tapped her fingers on the diner table impatiently. She had no idea how she was going to tell Rick, let alone how he'd react to the situation. Kate stared at the many cabs and cars outside in the driving rain. Not the best evening to be out and about. She continued to watch until she saw the familiar umbrella pop out from one of the cabs, and soon enough, Rick was headed inside the restaurant. Kate stared at the book she shoved into her purse... Pregnancy 101: Everything You Need to Know. If this didn't tip him off, she didn't know what would.**_

_**The bell above the door rang, and Rick pulled down his umbrella, shaking it off, and making his way towards the table.**_

_**"Good evening my dear," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek and sliding into the booth seat across from his wife.**_

_**"Hey," she said, staring out the window again.**_

_**"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rick asked. Kate stared at her husband.**_

_**"Well, um, do you remember when we were just back from London, and we had a few drinks..."**_

_**"Yeah, about 2 days after we got back, what about it?"**_

_**"Well, you know how we just went at it, didn't worry about protection, or keeping Alexis up at night... right?"**_

_**"We were drunk," Rick stated.**_

_**"Well, yes, but..." Kate began, tapping her fingers on the soft cover book that she had under her palm.**_

_**"Kate, come on," Rick said. "Just tell me,"**_

_**"I'm pregnant Rick," Kate blurted. Rick stared at her in disbelief. Then he leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. "Who else knows?" **_

"_**Lanie, Alexis… Ryan and Esposito guessed," Kate sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything," Kate said, trying to take Rick's hand. He only stared out the window. "Are you mad?" she asked. He stared at her. **_

"_**No, no I'm not," he said. **_

"_**Then what is it?" **_

"_**I actually knew, but I didn't believe it to be true." **_

"_**You knew?" Kate exclaimed. "How'd you find out?" **_

"_**Next time, don't leave the Barnes and Noble receipt for a pregnancy book on the counter," he said. Kate giggled. **_

"_**So, you aren't mad that I didn't tell you?" Kate asked. **_

"_**Truthfully Katie, I would have found out one way or another, I just need some time for it to sink in." **_

"_**We have 8 ½ months for that Rick," Kate laughed. **_

"_**I think it'll take less time than that, maybe a week or so," Rick said, taking Kate's hands. **_

"_**Thanks sweetheart," she said. Rick leaned over and kissed her. **_

_*************_

**Aw no! End of Flashback…**

"And it ended with his kiss," Alexis sighed.

"Alexis, this is serious!"

"Sorry, I was caught up in the story," she said.

"You were?" Kate asked.

"I haven't heard what happened before you told me that night." As Alexis said this, Kate's phone began to ring. She leaned over and took it off the charger. The number wasn't in her contacts, she didn't recognize it either. She beckoned for Alexis to pull out the recorder from the nightstand. She turned on speakerphone.

"Detective Castle," she said.

"_I'm assuming I have the correct number_," a scratchy voice on the other end of the line said.

"Well, if you're looking for Kate Castle, you have her," Kate said.

"_I suppose you know why I've called_."

"I don't," Kate said.

"_I kidnapped your daughter_." Kate began to tremble, she gained her composure.

"I want her back!" Kate cried.

"_And I want something in return_," the voice said calmly.

"What do you want?"

"_Tell me, how old is she_?" The voice asked, changing the subject. Alexis nodded at Kate.

"She'll be 10 on Sunday…" Kate said.

"_Wow, double digits, that's quite impressive_," the voice said.

"Listen you son-of-a-bitch, I don't know what you want, or why you would even consider, let alone why you'd even carry out kidnapping a COP'S daughter!" Kate yelled.

"_Well, if you're done… let me continue, since your little girl is turning 10, I think that 10 sticks of dynamite should do the trick_," the voice said.

"NO!"

"_Don't worry Kate; I won't set the bomb till Saturday night. And even then, you'll have 10 hours_," the voice said.

"Don't you think that's a little cliché?"

"_Exactly as intended_," the voice said.

"How do I get her back?" Kate said, no longer yelling.

"_You don't_."

"What do you mean?"

"_I don't want money… I want revenge_."

"Revenge? That's all this shit is about? REVENGE?" Kate yelled.

"_Your first clue to finding her will be outside your door at midnight_." Then the stranger hung up. Kate stared at the phone.

"Alexis… please tell me you got all of that…" Kate mumbled.

"Don't worry about that," Alexis said. "But if there's one thing I know, it's that we need to get this to the precinct right away!" Alexis said.

*********

"We have nothing to go on…" Ryan sighed.

"You do now!" Kate called out triumphantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked, turning around to face his partner.

"We got a ransom call, Alexis recorded it, everything is here," Kate said, setting the recorder on Ryan's desk. He picked it up and turned it on, listening intently to every word.

"Wow detective didn't know you had such a dark side," Ryan said jokingly.

"Shut up Ryan, this isn't a joke," Kate said.

"Right, do you still have the number?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's the first one in received calls," Kate said, handing him her phone. Ryan looked at the caller ID, and then he pushed send.

"It's a disconnected number… the guy covers his tracks real good," Ryan said.

"This isn't happening," Kate sighed.

"We can probably trace where it came from though."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kate asked. Ryan got on the computer.

"Um… the call came from FBI offices downtown. Whoever did this, is either a FBI agent, or he was nearby. But either way, we still can't trace the owner," Ryan said. "Wait… didn't he say he'd leave a clue tonight?"

"He did," Kate said.  
"Then that's how we'll trace him. You need to play his mind game. We can get a hold of the FBI, let them take over," Ryan said.

"You're right. Give them a call; ask if Jordan Shaw is available. I don't trust Will," Kate said. Ryan nodded as Esposito came back.

"I thought Montgomery told you to go home," Esposito said.

"He did," Kate said.

"Then go home," Esposito said.

*********

"I'm home, where are my three favorite girls?" Rick called out. Alexis paused the episode of CSI that she and Kate were watching, and gave her a look that said _you need to tell him_.

"There they are, or two of three, where's Emma?"

"Rick… we need to talk," Kate said. Rick cocked his eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm all ears," he said. Kate got up and grabbed his hand, leading him into the office.

"Rick… Emma isn't here, she was taken…" Kate said.

"What? We need to call the feds or something!" Rick said, reaching for the phone that was resting on his desk.

"Rick! We've already done that, and Jordan is on the case. But Montgomery took me off of it."

"He did? Why?"

"Because the jackass who took her is trying to mess with us. We can help, but in this case I'm not a cop. We are victims. And they are doing all they can. But for now, we just need to lay low," Kate said.

"We can't just do that Kate! This is our 9 year old daughter!"

"Please Rick, listen," Kate said.

"I don't know why you are so calm!"

"Rick…"

"Kate!" he cried.

"Please Rick, please, we'll find her!"

"I hope so," Rick said, leaving the room, leaving his wife standing in the office.

*********

Rick opened his eyes around 11:30. Kate wasn't next to him. He got up and made his way down the spiral staircase to find her waiting at the door, blanket wrapped around her shoulders,_ Summer Heat_ in her hands.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked. Kate looked up.

"The kidnapper said that he'd leave a clue at our front door to Emma's whereabouts, and maybe terms on how to get her back tonight at midnight," Kate said. Rick sat down next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I had no right to yell at you the way I did," Rick said.

"It's fine," Kate said. She looked up; Rick was giving her puppy dog eyes. "What?" she asked. "Rick, I'm serious, it's ok." Rick sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Rick, keep asking, and it won't be ok," Kate said. Rick leaned his head back.

"Alright, thank you," Rick said, kissing her cheek. Kate continued reading. "So, you're reading that one again?"

"I liked it," Kate said.

"What about the new one?"

"Haven't gotten around to it yet," Kate sighed. It was silent for a while. The silence was broken by the door buzzer.

"It's the clue…" Kate said. Rick got up.

"I'll get it," he said, walking over to the door. A delivery man stood at the door, small package on top of his clipboard.

"I have a special delivery for Rick and Kate Castle?" he said, handing Rick a pen. "Just sign here please," he said.

"Thank you," Rick replied, setting the pen on the clipboard.

"Have a good evening," the man said, handing Rick the box. He closed the door and went back over to Kate.

"No return address…" Rick said, handing the box to his wife. She tore it open and found a portable DVD player as well as a few papers. She picked up the handwritten one.

"To show she's safe. The clue is at the end of the movie," she read aloud. Rick took the DVD player and opened it. The screen flashed on and they saw Emma, tied up to a pole, squirming, trying to escape, but there was no such luck when they saw a male figure wearing all black, as well as a mask to conceal his face. He had a roll of duct tape in his hand

"Let me go! I want my mom and dad!" Emma screeched before he covered her mouth. Then it faded to black. A subtitle appeared on screen. _Your next clue is at the store where she was taken. Go there, ask for Tony. _Then it faded again. Rick shook his head.

"This isn't happening. What could he want?"

"Revenge apparently," Kate said, pondering the words that had been on the screen. "We only have two more days to find her…"

"And we will. Look Kate, normally I wouldn't say this. But when you find him. I want you to do what he says. Don't shoot him. Just do what you can to get her back, for me. I'll do anything to hold her in my arms again," Rick said.

"So do I," Kate said, leaning onto her husband's shoulder, letting him cradle her. "So do I."

*********

Kate walked into Toys-R-Us the moment it opened the next morning. She made her way to the return counter and slammed her hands on the counter.

"I need to speak to Tony," she said, showing her police badge. The person at the counter, frightened, muttered something into her walkie talkie, a tall man with a scruffy beard and a buzz cut came out, immediately recognizing the detective.

"You showed," he said. Kate nodded as he opened the gate to the back room. "Come with me," he said. Kate joined him in the back room, where he pulled a box from the shelf.

"The boss told me to give this to you."

"The boss?"

"Yeah," Tony said. Kate opened the box and found Emma's doll, and a paper, but for some reason, the doll's coat was missing.

"I'm going to need to take you back to the precinct."

"The boss said not to do that," Tony said. "I can tell you this though; he plans on calling again later."

"Thank you."

"Good luck Detective," Tony said. Then she left.

*********

"These clues make no sense…" Kate said, leaning back in the dining room chair.

"Maybe they are just a red herring," Rick said, taking another look at Emma's doll, then the note.

"He's trying to distract us, so we waste our time…" Kate said. "I can't believe this… we need to go to the FBI building and see what Jordan says," Kate said, grabbing her purse.

*********

"Detective Beckett! How nice to see you," Agent Jordan Shaw said upon seeing Rick and Kate enter the building.

"You too Agent Shaw, but it is Detective Castle now," Kate said, shaking her friend's hand.

"And Richard Castle, the hubby apparently, I see you haven't changed much."

"Aged but a day Jordan," Rick said, also shaking the agent's hand.

"How can I help?" Jordan asked.

"Well, I know that Captain Montgomery called you about…"  
"Yes, Emma, I've heard, I told him it was Sorenson's department, but he insisted," Jordan said.

"Well, I asked for you actually, Emma is my daughter…" Kate said.

"Oh, well that changes a lot," Jordan said. "But why me?"

"I used to date Agent Sorenson, we have a little conflict, and he doesn't know I married Richard, so…"

"I see, no problem," Jordan said. "What do you have for me?"

"Our kidnapper has been leaving faulty clues for us…" Kate said, handing Jordan the two notes and the DVD player.

"Faulty huh?" Jordan asked, examining the papers.

"I think that he's trying to throw us off, so that we won't reach Emma on time," Rick said.

"That does seem to make sense…" Jordan said. "Well, come on back to the war room, and we'll see what we can do," she said.

*********

"Agent Avery, you remember Richard Castle and Kate Beckett don't you?"

"I do, not hard to forget, even 10 years later," Agent Avery said. "Welcome guys," he said.

"We got more information on the girl, straight from the mother," Jordan said.

"Who's the mother?"

"I am, Avery," Kate said.

"You're Emma's mother?"

"I am," Kate said. "Rick and I are married," she said.

"I know this is ten years late, but congrats you two," he said.

"Focus Avery, we have two clues that Kate and Rick brought us, says they are faulty, to throw us off the trail."

"That makes sense, continue," Avery said. Jordan made her way to the large smart board.

"We need to track the phone call, as well as the DVD."

"The phone call came from this area actually, but the number had been disconnected," Kate said.

"Let me see your phone," Jordan said. Kate handed Jordan the phone. "I know this number."

"You do?" Kate exclaimed. "whose is it?"

"That's Will Sorenson's number."

*********

"Will Sorenson? As in _Agent_ Will Sorenson?" Rick exclaimed as he and Kate rode to the apartment of their supposed kidnapper.

"It isn't hard to believe," Kate said. "He is going to get hurt."

"Don't do that Kate," Rick said. "Jordan is having her boss suspend him, they are searching his apartment, if he has Emma, they'll know."

"Do you really think he is dumb enough to keep Emma at his APARTMENT?" Kate asked.

"He might not even have Emma," Rick said.

"Make up your mind Rick! Just a moment ago you thought he DID have Emma in his apartment," Kate said.

"Well I don't know, but we need to talk to him," Rick said.

"Take a gun with you," Rick said.

"What are you talking about? We are going together!" Kate said, pulling up in front of Will's apartment complex.

*********

Kate knocked on the familiar apartment door. Rick stood next to her. No answer, but she did hear footsteps from inside. Eventually, Will himself answered the door.

"Katie?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you know!" Kate said.

"I do?" Will asked.

"Where's Emma?" Rick asked.

"Who?"

"Don't start with me Will, I know you have her!" Kate said.

"Who is Emma?" Will demanded.

"My daughter!" Kate cried. Will's eyes widened, then he slammed the door. Kate began banging on the door.

"WILL!!!" she roared. The elevator made a ding noise, and several FBI agents came out, lead by Jordan.

"We'll take it from here," she said. Kate stepped back.

"William Sorenson! Open the door, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Emma Castle," Jordan bellowed. No answer. She pointed to an agent with a battering ram. "Take the door down," she commanded. The agent slammed the battering ram against the door, immediately it fell against the floor, split in two. The agents ran into the apartment, Jordan, Kate, and Rick followed behind.

"All clear," Agent Avery said. Kate walked around, the window to the fire escape was wide open, and a chair in the kitchen had rope around the wooden legs, the coat of Emma's doll resting on the table next to it. Kate fingered the small coat, then shoved it in the pocket of her leather jacket.

"She was here alright," Kate said. Jordan came over to the table where Kate was standing.

"We'll track them down," she said.

"Hey, look over here," Rick said. Both Jordan and Kate turned. "It looks like he was planning a real big birthday bash."

"No time for jokes Rick," Kate said.

"Are those dynamite candles?" Jordan asked. Kate stared at Jordan

_"I think ten sticks of dynamite should do the trick"_ Kate shook away her memory of that phone call. _"I want revenge" _another memory.

"We need to find him as soon as possible," Jordan said. "You five! Go out the fire escape, he couldn't have gotten far, you five, go back to headquarters, get Sorenson's locator activated," Jordan told her agents, then she turned to Rick and Kate, "Don't worry, we'll catch that jackass and give him what he deserves." Then they evacuated the apartment, leaving Rick and Kate.

"I found the doll's jacket," Kate said, showing her husband the coat. He wrapped his arms around her. She began to cry softly.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered. "It's all going to be just fine."

*********

Jordan, Kate, and Rick sat in the war room after the apartment incident,

several surveillance cameras were set up as well as a view of Will's location, but it wasn't moving.

"Avery, have you found Sorenson's tracker yet?"

"We found it in a bush; Sorenson's location is still unknown," Avery said. "Targets are Agent Sorenson; he has a hostage, as far as we know he is armed. Hostage is a white female, approximately 4 ft. 8 inches, dark brown hair, clothing supposedly a brown leather jacket and purple turtleneck and jeans. If you see them, grab them. Do not wait, take Sorenson down, bring the girl to Agent Shaw," Avery said into his ear bud. "I repeat, take Sorenson DOWN."

Jordan watched as Kate locked her fingers together and began tapping her foot. No contact, and no sign of Sorenson or Emma. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"I don't suppose I have to hide my identity anymore huh Katie?" _Will said from the other line. Kate turned on speakerphone.

"I want her back Will, I want her home," Kate said.

_"I don't think I want to do that Katie," _he said. "_I said I wanted revenge, and now I'm going to get it, by taking one of the only things you love," _

"Will, listen to me, this doesn't have to end with someone dead, and we can work it out!" Kate cried into the phone. (Hmmm, now where have we heard THAT before?) Will was silent on the other end. He had no response to what his ex was saying.

"_I refuse to consider. You have 4 hours left," _then he hung up.

"He wants to kill her," Kate sighed.

"I know, I heard him," Rick said. Jordan held out her hand.

"May I see your phone?" she asked. Kate handed her phone over. Jordan set it on a charger and the icons appeared on screen.

"Avery, we have Sorenson's current location, I'm sending it to your tracker."

"I got it, thank you," Avery replied. "We'll take him down." Kate got up.

"Kate where are you going?" Rick asked, watching her grab her phone from the charger and her purse from the table.

"I'm going to get Emma back," she said, leaving the room. Rick got out of his chair, violently pushing it onto the ground.

"KATE!" he called. "KATE COME BACK!" he yelled, chasing after her. Kate's boots made clacking noises in the marble hallway of the FBI building. Rick ran behind her.

"Katie! Please…" Rick yelled out. "KATE! STOP!" Kate stopped in her tracks.

"What's going to stop him from killing her the moment the FBI find him?" Kate asked. Rick grabbed Kate around the waist and rested his head in her hair.

"Kate…" he said. "Kate, please don't!"

"Rick… I care about Emma… I care for her safety, I care for you. And if it means getting hurt, I'll do it," Kate said.

"Kate…" Rick said, gripping his wife even tighter. "I want YOU to be safe." Kate broke his grasp.

"What about Emma?" she asked.

"I love her with all my heart! But I love you too," he said. Kate stared at him.

"I'm going to find her," she said angrily. "And I WILL bring her home!"

"Alright… But promise you'll come home too…" he said. An approving smile inched its way across Kate's face. Then she turned and ran out the door.

*********

"You are quite stubborn Emma," Will said, pacing back and forth. Emma squirmed and pulled, but was unable to free herself from the wall on which she was tied to.

"Shut up! I want my mom!" she yelled. Will pulled a gun from his pocket.

"So do I!" he yelled. "But she didn't want me! She wanted that bestselling monkey!"

"Don't talk about my dad that way!" Emma screamed. Suddenly, the door began shaking.

"WILL SORENSON! FBI!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!" Avery's voice boomed. Will grabbed Emma, and then he ran into the back room.

Kate pulled up in front of the building. She immediately killed the ignition and got out of the car, running into the building. She ran into the back room, no sign of Sorenson… or Emma. She noticed the door was ajar, so she pulled her gun out and ran outside. Sorenson was climbing the barbed wire fence separating the store, and him from the subway station.

"MOMMY!" Emma cried out. Will turned, and in the process fell back, and onto the gravel path. Kate held her gun tight, pointing it towards Sorenson, who had Emma now at gunpoint.

"I see you found me," he said with a maniacal chuckle. "But your precious daughter may not be around much longer." Will pushed the gun closer to her head. "One move Katie, one move and you'll have to have a little funeral for your daughter's birthday!"

"Will!" Kate cried. "Please!" Will's finger wrapped around the trigger.

"Don't test me Kate!" he cried out. Just as he was about to shoot, a wire came out of no where, and hit him right in the chest. He began to shake, loosing his grip not only on Emma, but on the gun as well. Then he collapsed on the ground. Kate turned. Rick was standing there with Jordan's taser gun.

"I did it once, I can do it again," Rick said. "He was an ass anyways." A tear appeared in the corner of Kate's eye, as she turned back towards her daughter. Emma came running over and right into her mother's arms, burrowing her face in her mother's leather jacket. Rick came over and wrapped his arms around both of them, completing the family. Several FBI agents came running outside, picking up Sorenson from the ground, detaching the taser hookup, and dragging him inside. It was all over.

*********

"Happy Birthday to you!" Emma smiled at parents. She was happy to be home with her family. She blew out the ten _wax_ candles and Rick turned the lights back on.

"Happy birthday sweetie," he said, handing the paper plates to Kate who cut the cake and handed the plate to Emma.

"Thanks daddy!" she said happily. Rick smiled and walked over to Kate wrapping his arm around her, resting his hand on her left arm. Emma began eating her cake.

"I just wish Owen and Lexie were still here," Emma sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll see them at their wedding this fall," Rick said. Emma laughed.

"That's right Em," Kate said, slicing a slice of cake for Rick, and then herself. Rick took a bite of his cake.

"Now, we do have something for you," he said, taking out a floppy package from under the counter.

"Rick, I told you not to give her that!" Kate said. Emma looked up from her almost empty plate.

"Give me what?" she asked.

"I think it's funny!" he said. Kate shook her head.

"Rick, come on," Rick handed Emma the package.

"I can do what I want," he said, ignoring his wife. "Happy birthday sweetie." Emma tore open the package to reveal a child size bullet vest that read, Caskett Kid. Kate rolled her eyes. Emma pulled the vest on over her clothes.

"I love it daddy!" she said. Kate began to laugh.

"It is kinda cute," she said. Rick began to laugh as well.

"Oh! Wait! I have an idea!" he cried, running off into the hallway. Kate and Emma looked at Rick, who was digging through the coat closet.

"Rick, what are you doing?" she asked. Rick grabbed what he was looking for, and came running back over holding the camera, as well as his _Writer_ vest, and Kate's _Police_ vest. He handed over Kate's.

"A picture for Alexis, Owen, and Martha," he replied, pulling on his own vest.

"Oh no! We are NOT doing that!" she said.

"Come on, it'll be funny!"

"Fine, whatever, one picture. Just ONE, Richard!" Kate said, holding up her finger to make sure he understood. Rick put the camera on the tripod.

"Fine, one it is," he said. Kate pulled on her police vest and swooped Emma into the air. Rick set the self timer and ran over himself, making sure the words on everyone's vest were visible before pushing the button to begin the timer. The camera clicked and Rick ran over to retrieve the camera.

"I'm going to get this hooked up," he said. Kate put Emma down.

"Hey mom?" she asked.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"How much do you want to bet he took more than one picture?" she asked.

"I don't make bets with 10 year olds," Kate said. Emma sighed sadly. "Fine, if he took more than one you can have the last coke," Kate said. Emma cheered up.

"I'm going to go find out," she said. Kate chuckled as her daughter's bare feet patted against the wooden floor, and up the staircase towards her father's office.

"Ok dad, how many pictures did you actually take?" she asked.

"Three, but don't tell your mother," Rick said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that daddy," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because mom owes me a coke now!" Emma laughed.

"Your mother always knew how to pry information from me."

"And that's not the only thing I know how to do," Kate's voice rang out. She leaned against the side of the door. "Your coke is in the fridge Em," she said. Emma ran off as Kate made her way inside the office, wrapping her arms around Rick's waist. Just as Rick was about to lean down and kiss her, Kate said in a stern tone,

"I want to see them."

*********

"Awww," Alexis giggled, staring at the pictures her father had sent. "Hey Owen! Come look at this!" Owen came over to the table.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Look at these pictures my dad sent us," she said, turning the laptop towards him.

"Hey those are cute," he said with a chuckle. Alexis turned the computer back towards herself.

"I can't help but be jealous though…" she sighed.

"Why is that?" Owen asked.

"Dad never bought me a bullet vest," she said with a pout. Owen laughed.

"I'll order one for you tomorrow," he said.

-Finis-

26


End file.
